Lo que Vincent Crabbe sabe pero prefiere callar
by Ilove'S
Summary: A veces nos enteramos de cosas que no deberíamos, pero ¿qué hacer si eso pone en riesgo la vida de un amigo? Fic relacionado con mi otro one shot "Amores inesperados".


**Disclaimer:** **los personajes nombrados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias:** **hay palabras que pueden resultar groseras, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Bueno esto no es la continuación que me pidieron, pero me parece necesario explicar un poco lo que pasó por parte de Draco. De cualquier forma les aseguro que van a volver a leer sobre estar historia porque también estoy trabajando en algo sobre eso. ¿Si es una continuación? ¿una precuela? Para eso hay que leer, y muy pronto se van a enterar :3**

 **MILLONES DE GRACIAS, nuevamente, a todos/as los que leyeron mi one shot "Amores Inesperados" y sobre todo a quienes dejaron reviews, porque por cada uno de ellos mi inspiración brotaba cada vez más.**

* * *

 **Lo que Vincent Crabbe sabe pero prefiere callar**

 _26 de diciembre de 1994, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

Otra vez se encontraba mirando el color verde de las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Otra vez no podía dormir, pero no hace nada por evitarlo.

El insomnio debe ser la razón por la cuál se queda dormido todo el tiempo en clases, de cualquier forma con el tiempo se acostumbró a los raros horarios que su cuerpo le impone. Aunque sólo a veces, éste le permite dormir más que tres o cuatro horas por noche. Por supuesto que eso sólo ocurre cuando se encuentra muy devastado y el cansancio le gana a su maldita "enfermedad".

De repente un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus fantásticas ensoñaciones en las que él era el ganador de Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin embargo no se movió ni un poco. No necesitaba mirar para saber que era Draco quien llegaba a aquellas horas de la madrugada; se preguntó entonces con quién habría pasado la noche luego del baile de Navidad.

¿Con Pansy Parkinson que lo había acompañado al baile? ¿o tal vez habría podido conseguir por fin estar con esa rubia francesa que tanto llamaba la atención de todo el mundo? Si bien era una joven despampanante, él no podía tener ojos para otra persona que no fuera Millicent Bulstrode.

Vincent quisiera ser más como Draco, tener su aspecto, su inteligencia y su carácter. Le gustaría poder mojar bragas con sólo una mirada igual que el rubio lo hace, pero esa no es su suerte y tiene que conformarse con mirar a las chicas disimuladamente. No es que no le gustaría observarlas mejor, pero ya ha recibido varios cachetazos gracias al bruto de Zabini, que le aconsejó que las mirara intensamente y así ellas se sentirían atraídas.

Giró un poco la cabeza y vislumbró tras la luz de un lumos proveniente de la varita de Draco, que el joven se estaba quitando el traje de gala al mismo tiempo que sonreía descarada y ampliamente.

Sí, definitivamente había estado con Fleur Delacour.

* * *

 _Abril de 1995, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

Desde hacía cuatro meses Crabbe tenía la duda de quien era la muchacha que desvelaba a Draco, al menos dos noches a la semana y que en la visitas a Hogsmade lo hacía desaparecer por extensos ratos.

Descartaba a Pansy, porque esa joven bruja si bien era muy bonita con sus llamativos ojos color esmeralda era poseedora de una vanidad sin fin. Podría pensarse que por ésta razón el rubio congeniaría muy bien con ella, pero era sabido en Slytherin que simplemente no podía soportarla. Él se había quejado muchas veces con Crabbe y Goyle de tener que soportarla en reuniones entre familias, porque como es de esperar, tal vez en algún futuro no tan lejano debieran ser marido y mujer. Obviamente por una mera cuestión de sangre y apellidos, sin nada de amor; Crabbe si podía creer en la unión por cariño, por decisión propia, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos a sus amigos sangre pura de ideales extremistas.

Otra opción para los encuentros amorosos de Draco eran las hermanas Greengrass. Tal vez por esa razón regresaba tan feliz, pero Vincent lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un caballero como para no hacer aquello. Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que aquellas dos jóvenes no sólo eran parecidas físicamente, sino que que ambas tenían la cabeza tan hueca como un tambor y su voz eran tan chillona que debía hacerse un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no largarse a llorar... o ahorcarlas.

Podía ser tal vez Fleur, pero andaba danzando con sus delicados pies por los pasillos del castillo de la mano con un joven de Durmstrang. Vincent no podía creer que ella estuviera metida en algo con ambos, aunque tal vez nunca lo sabría. Porque algo que si tenía claro, es que Draco Malfoy no revelaba jamás ninguna información sobre sus amoríos, pero tampoco podía aceptar la idea de que su amigo accediera a compartir a una chica, sin importar que tan bella fuera.

* * *

 _Julio de 1995, vacaciones de verano, Mansión Malfoy_

Como era costumbre, de vez en cuando, las grandes familias aristócratas solían reunirse y ésta vez había sido el turno de los Malfoy y los Crabbe.

Se debe destacar que para Vincent aquello era tan falso como las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney; debía soportar con gran aburrimiento las charlas más monótonas que pudieran existir, todos sentados tan rectos como una tabla, con malas caras y una gran ausencia de alegría y risas.

No podía caber en su mente como soportaban verse descaradamente a los ojos y no abofetearse. Es decir, a sus 15 años y a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo piensa de él, no es un joven tonto. Sabe perfectamente que su madre engañó a su padre con Lucius Malfoy, y puede verse claramente el rencor en el rostro de Narcissa, más al Sr. Crabbe parece importarle muy poco; sería tal vez que él también la engañó a ella. Sin embargo allí están todos, como si fueran grandes amigos. Él realmente esperaba poder salir de aquel maldito mundo, escaparse. Lo había pensado varias veces, hacerse pasar por muggle y no tener que soportar la presión de ser miembro de una familia sangre limpia.

Cuando el almuerzo acabó Draco se excusó de los adultos presentes, e invitó a Vincent a jugar un partido de Quidditch en los patios de la Mansión. Una vez fuera emprendieron el camino hacia los amplios terrenos usados como campo de juego desde que el rubio era tan pequeño como un elfo doméstico, y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

\- Algún día terminarán por ahogarme - aquello sorprendió a Crabbe, que lo miró atónito.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Nuestros padres ¿quién más cabeza hueca? - soltó el otro joven - son unos malditos bastardos que nos arrastran con ellos a su estúpida y desdichada vida.

\- Si - susurró Vincent.

\- Oye - Draco se paró en seco - ¿cómo sabes cuándo te gusta una chica? - y lo hizo otra vez. El pelinegro lo miró nuevamente sorprendido, no cabía en sí de lo que estaba escuchando. Definitivamente Draco estaba loco.

\- Bien, pues... - ¿el gran Draco Malfoy le estaba preguntando a él sobre chicas? Si todavía no había tenido la suerte de que ninguna lo mirara - no lo sé, supongo que porque es bonita.

\- Ya, déjalo. No tiene caso.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque es obvio que si te gusta una chica es porque te parece bonita - indicó el rubio - pero me refiero a cuando te gusta de verdad. Ya sabes, cuando quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo, y cuidarla, cuando sientes algo aquí - señaló su corazón - y aquí - ahora tocó su sien - que no sabes que mierda es porque nunca antes lo sentiste. Y mucho menos sabes que jodidos hacer con eso - bien, si los ojos de Crabbe no se salían de sus órbitas aquel día sería un gran logro ¿el gran heredero de los Malfoy estaba enamorado?.

\- Draco, creo que te has contestado a ti mismo - lo miró directamente a los ojos, y no pudo reconocer lo que había en ellos ¿anhelo tal vez? - ¿puedo preguntar quién es la gran afortunada?

\- ¿La gran afortunada de qué? - inquirió el ojigris.

\- La que se robó tu corazón - Crabbe no le dio vueltas al asunto, pensó que siendo directo tal vez el joven pudiera sincerarse de una vez.

\- No, y si le dices a alguien sobre esto juro que cortaré tus pelotas en pequeños trozos y se las daré de comer a un hipogrifo - sentenció Draco justo antes de ponerse a andar hacia el campo para comenzar el juego. Crabbe sólo pudo lanzar una gran carcajada.

Al menos lo había intentado, tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio confesara.

Su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a jugar fue Millicent.

¿Sentía por ella aquello que explicó Draco? El próximo año tendría que intentar averiguarlo.

O tal vez no.

* * *

 _2 de septiembre de 1995, quinto año, Hogwarts_

Escuchó como su amigo se disponía a escaparse una vez todos estuvieron dormidos. Lo que Draco no sabía es que él aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que le dio un tiempo de ventaja y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Crabbe vio como el rubio se escabullía silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo, tomando atajos y tan sigilosamente que podría haber sorprendido a cualquiera. Él por su parte hacía mucho esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo sin que lo descubriera.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de andanzas, por fin el rubio entró en una habitación, que el pelinegro la catalogó como vacía porque allí nunca se habían dictado clases, y sobre todo por el hecho de que se usara como cuartel de reuniones furtivas. Se quedó entre las sombras al menos por media hora, vigilando si veía a alguien llegar, aunque había posibilidades de que la chica ya estuviera adentro desde antes. De cualquier forma él estaba desvelado, como de costumbre, y podría esperar toda la noche para saber finalmente quien era la joven que tenía a Draco Malfoy comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por el siempre oportuno Filch y su asquerosa gata, que aparecieron al final del pasillo. Tan rápido como pudo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

 _Enero de 1996, quinto año, Hogwarts_

Vincent sabía que su amigo estaba muy molesto, parecía querer matar a alguien pero la razón de aquello se desconocía totalmente. Cualquier cosa lo ponía a la defensiva, se enfadaba con mucha facilidad y muchas veces lo oía gruñir o resoplar en uno de sus desvelos nocturnos.

Por supuesto no se atrevería a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría porque prefería conservar su anatomía en perfecto estado.

Le había estado prestando un poco de atención para ver si podía descifrar quien era su chica; observándolo durante las comidas pudo darse cuenta que el rubio lanzaba constantes miradas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero eso era simplemente imposible.

* * *

 _Agosto de 1996, vacaciones de verano, Mansión Crabbe_

Draco se escapó de su casa en un intento de evitar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí en aquel momento. Por supuesto que no se escapó literalmente, o eso habría terminado muy mal.

Vincent lo recibió sin decir nada, simplemente con una palmada en su hombro como signo de apoyo en medio de toda la desgracia que invadía su vida, e incluso su propio hogar.

Charlaron de cosas sin importancia, lo que le parecía irónico porque le recordaba a sus propios padres, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas de ningún tipo. Si el rubio quería decir algo, Crabbe sabía que lo haría, pero no necesitaba más presiones en aquel momento.

* * *

 _1 de septiembre de 1996, sexto año, Hogwarts_

Vincent pudo ver que Draco estaba especialmente distante y frío aquel día. No es como si él fuera una cerecita, pero su actitud, que se había suavizado desde hacía dos años parecía ser nuevamente la de antes.

Durante casi toda la cena de bienvenida no levantó la mirada de su plato hasta que hubo concluido todo, dirigió a los Slytherin a las mazmorras y fue directo a su habitación. Crabbe había entendido durante el verano que su amigo en el año anterior se veía tan frustrado porque el mando de Umbridge endureció las reglas de seguridad, y no había querido escaparse por miedo a sufrir las consecuencias.

Así que pensó, muy ciertamente, que aquella noche el rubio iría a ver a su amada. Pero tardó más de lo esperado, sin embargo él igualmente lo siguió. Esperó durante dos horas en la oscuridad cercana al aula vacía a la que había entrado su amigo, hasta que por fin la vio salir.

Aquella ropa gigante, su matorral de pelo castaño, su túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor y obviamente su cara serían imposibles de no reconocerlas.

Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _9 de septiembre de 1996, sexto año, Hogwarts_

Vincent Crabbe sabía quién era la bruja enamorada de su amigo, lo había tenido que descubrir por voluntad propia y le preocupaba mucho la situación del rubio. Dejó pasar un tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentir que debía hablar con él acerca de todo el problema que podría causar esa relación.

\- Draco tenemos que hablar – le dijo una vez que finalizó la última clase de la tarde e iban caminando solo ellos dos - es sobre tu novia.

\- Crabbe no me jodas ¿sí? No estoy de humor – le dijo cortante el joven.

\- Sé quién es ella amigo - aquella frase hizo detener al rubio, que lo miró a los ojos - los vi la otra noche... en realidad te he seguido para ver quién era - la cara de Draco comenzaba a crisparse, al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se ponían cada vez más rígidos - sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos, pero ¿sabes el peligro que corres no?

\- Si por supuesto que lo sé y mejor ya no te…

\- Escucha Draco - le cortó - si alguien se llega a enterar de esto ella estará muerta antes de que puedas decir nada, lo harán apropósito, jugaran con ella, contigo, con tu familia. Nadie puede salir bien de esto. A mí ni siquiera me importa lo que ella sea, me da igual si es sangresucia…

\- Shhh, calla idiota - le susurró el ojigris.

\- Está bien, no me interesa "eso", pero si a ti te importa ella creo que deberías hacer algo por protegerla.

\- Lo sé – Draco suspiró cansado – voy a dejarla, ya lo tengo pensado. Cuando reúna el valor, voy a hacerlo… - dejó la frase suspendida en el aire y entonces Crabbe pudo ver la humedad en los ojos de Draco, justo antes de que éste saliera casi corriendo de allí.

* * *

 **Bueno pues ya saben, por cada reviews mi imaginación vuela :3**

 **Y además me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Por otra parte ¿qué les parece la información sobre otras escuelas de magia que ha dado J.K? A mi me ha emocionado mucho, y estoy esperando que diga cual es la de América Latina, porque si bien está la de Brasil claramente no hablamos el mismo idioma. Pero en fin, una gran noticia.**

 _ **Besotes**_

 ** _B~_**


End file.
